Halloween Trouble
by CelticLily
Summary: Please read the summary inside! A whole load of misunderstandings lead to Kish trying to cheer Ichigo up. Against her will, of course. Some KXI fluff.


**-_- yeah The title's pathetic, I agree. And yes, I REALLY should be writing U.L. And, you're right, this is ridiculously late. I had writers block and too much homework, ok? Anyway I'm going to give a summary- PLEASE READ IT because I'm not sure the story will make sense otherwise...**

_**It's halloween and Ichigo is going to meet Aoyama to go trick or treating. Kisshu is looking for Ichigo. Aoyama is waiting by the fountain. A girl dressed in an Ichigo costume gets there before the real Ichigo, and Aoyama accidentaly leaves with her. Ichigo gets there, followed by Kish who gets the wrong idea and believes that Masaya stood her up and that she is in denial. So, he decides to cheer her up!**_

__**I hope that helps. Oh yeah and this is set after Aoyama finds out that she is Mew Ichigo, but before he reveals that he is the Blue Knight. Now I'm going to be really cliche and get Ichigo to do the disclaimer for me.**

**Ichigo- CelticLily will own Tokyo Mew Mew when I marry Kisshu. AKA never.**

**Kish: -.-'**

**That wasn't very nice Ichigo! And... does this mean that all I have to do to own Tokyo Mew Mew mine is make you marry him?**

**Ichigo: Er...**

***Random vicar appears* "I now pronounce you man- um, alien- and wife!"**

**Ichigo: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Kish: YEEEEEEEES! ^-^**

**Grr Ichigo you lied, I STILL don't own it! *sigh* Anyway on with the story before this authors note gets any weirder...**

* * *

><p>"WAAA!" Ichigo shrieked, jumping behind a bush as yet another one walked past. This, she decided, was definitely NOT a good day. Some idiot had decided to make a new costume line for Halloween, based on the mysterious alien invaders, and there were now multiple Kisshu's, Taruto's and Pai's wandering around Tokyo. The girls had been on high alert all day, and Ichigo for one was sick of it. She had her hand clenched tightly around her necklace, as it had been ever since she stepped out the door that morning and came face-to-face with her first "attacker" on the way to Cafe Mew Mew. Even Ryou had looked nervous when the cafe started to fill up with pointy-eared customers. In fact he was a little more than nervous- they had to tie him up in the basement to stop him bashing the customers around the head with a metal tray. Eventually he calmed down enough for them to explain the new craze, and they let him go. But not before confiscating all sharpheavy objects from his reach. Just in case.

She was now walking through the park on the way to meet Aoyama- they were going to go trick-or-treating! Normally she hated Halloween, but she knew that with Aoyama there she wouldn't have to worry about those horrid ghosts- he would protect her! Falling into her usual Aoyama induced swoon, she giggled and "nya-d" to herself.

Ichigo was dressed in a black cat costume- hopefully this way Masaya wouldn't notice if her cat ears appeared. **(Remember she doesn't know that he knows!) **Her face was painted with a cute cat nose and whiskers, her hair dyed black, and her costume had shiny lines of hearts around the neck, wrists and ankles. In her "paw" she held a small pink bag for collecting sweets.  
>As she began to walk again, she spotted another Kisshu out of the corner of her eye, but this time she held her ground and kept walking, ignoring him. She couldn't be late for her date!<p>

* * *

><p>POV CHANGE!<p>

This was... creepy. Flattering, if you could call the fact that people thought you looked scary enough to be a Halloween costume a compliment, but... yeah, creepy. Kisshu just couldn't get used to seeing himself walking in every direction. It was rather disconcerting. Not a great day. Although he quite enjoyed being able to walk around in plain site without being attacked, it was just so _weird_! He kept mistaking people for Pai and Taruto too- very awkward. But the worst part was Ichigo. Or rather Ichigo_'s_, plural. There weren't many; it seemed the costumes were extremely expensive, but there were still enough to confuse and annoy a love sick alien. Every time he thought he'd finally found her, it would turn out just to be another imposter. The first one he had kissed, not realising. The second he had hugged. The last three he had kept his distance from- the screaming and slapping had taught him to be cautious. But something always gave them away, their voice, their eye colour, their height. Poor Kish was starting to feel pretty disheartened. But would that make him give up? Never! He would find his Koneko-Chan if it was the last thing he did!

* * *

><p>Another POV change!<p>

Aoyama stood by the fountain, where they were meant to be meeting. He was dressed as a vampire, with a long black and red cloak, fake fangs, and a white-painted face. He saw Ichigo walking towards him, smiling, pink hair bouncing as she walked. She was wearing her mew outfit- it was so cute! He stepped towards her, grinning charmingly.  
>"Hey, shall we go trick or treating?"<p>

**Random girl's POV**

I love my costume so much! It's sooo adorable, I make an even better Mew Ichigo than Mew Ichigo does! But if only I had someone to go trick-or-treating with... why do all my friends have to be busy tonight? It's so unfair I wish- ooh who's that? He's so handsome, even as a vampire! And he's smiling at me!

"Hey, shall we go trick-or-treating?"

W-wow! Is he asking _me_? This is like a dream come true!

"Um, yeah! Definately!"

**(End POV)**

'Hmm, Ichigo's voice sounds different,' Masaya thought. 'She must have a slight cold, so I'll make sure she has lots of fun and be really romantic- that always cheers her up!'  
>So they set off arm in arm through the dimly lit park towards the city.<p>

* * *

><p>POV change!<p>

Ichigo was practically glowing beneath her face-paint, so excited was she to see her boyfriend. Her feet barely touched the ground as she ran, and finally she reached the fountain, actually ON TIME for once!

"Aoyama-kun, I'm here!" She called. "Aoyama-kun?" No-one was there. An icy wind blew, and she huddled on the edge of the fountain and shivered. 'He must be late, that's why he isn't here! But I'll wait for him, after all, he always does for me! Even though it's dark... and scary... and that bush has eyes... WAHHH! WHAT?'

* * *

><p>Guess what? It's another POV change!<p>

_Slightly earlier_

Kisshu wandered into the park. The sun was setting, and he STILL hadn't found her! As he strolled across the grass, he heard something. A "WAAA!" kind of sound, the kind Ichigo makes. Turning his head sharply, he saw a girl in a black cat costume leap behind a bush as a different Kisshu walked past. He narrowed his eyes. That was a pretty strong reaction to have to a costume, unless... and she did _sound_ like Ichigo... but, her hair, her costume... it was difficult to be sure. There was an easy solution to that, though. He'd just have to follow her! She stepped out from the bush and started to walk. She came within a couple of metres of him and almost certainly saw him, but just ignored him. 'Maybe it isn't her, then...' he thought, but decided to continue with his plan just in case. Floating high above her head where she wasn't likely to notice him, he watched as she checked her watch and broke into a run. She started to slow down as she neared the fountain and, realising that she was going to stop, Kish sank down and hid in one of the bushes.

"Aoyama-kun, I'm here! ... Aoyama-kun?" Then it WAS her! He chuckled quietly as he watched her shudder in the cold and sit down dejectedly. But, that baka boyfriend of hers was here earlier! Kish had seen him during his search for Ichigo. He must have decided to stand her up! Kish growled, though part of him was leaping with joy that he might finally have a chance with his Kitten. How dare he hurt Ichigo like that!

The smirking alien stood and made his way over to Ichigo. It was meant to be a sympathetic smile, but he was angry at Aoyama and overjoyed to see Ichigo, so it didn't really look how he meant it to. 'Poor kitty, she must be so unhappy!' he thought. Ichigo was standing warily.

"W-why were you in that bush?" She demanded.

"Just looking at the pretty kitty, honey!" He winked. Her eyes widened.

"W-who are you? D-don't come near me, my boyfriend will be here any minute and if you do I'll scream and tell him you were harassing me!"

Kish was a little taken aback. She didn't recognise him? But of course, he reasoned, she wouldn't know if it was the real him or not, and she must be very traumatized about being stood up.

"But isn't that what you normally do, Koneko-chan?" He teased. "And I think we both know that your boyfriend isn't coming tonight." She was probably in denial, he thought. Now all he had to do was cheer her up and she would kiss him and be his forever!

"K-Kisshu?"  
>"The one and only!" He grinned ironically, and she snorted.<br>"But what do you mean he isn't coming? My Aoyama-kun would never let me down! What did you do to him?" Her voice rose and she finished on a shout.  
>Yup. Definitely in denial.<br>He floated up and towards her. She backed away but hit the edge of the fountain. She reached for her necklace but he snatched it away before she could shout her incantation.  
>"Now now Kitten, play nice! That's no way to treat someone who's trying to cheer you up!"<br>"I- I don't need cheering up! Except for you to go away and stop trying to ruin my date with Aoyama-kun! And what did you mean he isn't coming?"  
>Kisshu's eyes darkened almost imperceptibly and he clenched his hands, hurt.<br>"If your Aoyama-baka is so great, then how come he stood you up!" So much for being sympathetic...  
>"He would never!"<br>"Well he was here earlier waiting for you and now he's gone!"  
>"W-what? Y-you're lying..." Ichigo's face filled with uncertainty and sadness. Kish immediately felt bad for upsetting her, but maybe now...<br>Relaxing and standing back slightly he said,  
>"I'm sorry Koneko-chan, but it's true. But I will always be here for you! I'll cheer you up!" He leaned in for a kiss. She closed her eyes and blushed. Closer, closer, closer...<br>"PLEAGH!" Kisshu spat, his mouth full of hair. She had turned her head at the last second.  
>"Never! I love Aoyama-kun! No matter what you say!"<br>"But-"  
>"GO AWAY!"<br>He frowned and crossed his arms and legs, hovering, but still didn't move.  
>"Wont you at least go trick-or-treating with me Koneko-chan?"<br>"No-"  
>"Trick or treat?" He grinned, his face suddenly just a couple of centimetres away.<br>"Y-you're meant to ask at people's houses, not ME!"  
>"Trick or treat?"<br>"K-kish-"  
>"Trick or treat? Come on honey, all you have to do is choose one!"<br>"I don't want to!"  
>He smirked, eyes glinting.<br>"Guess that's a trick then!"  
>"WAIT-"<br>He grabbed her in an undignified fireman's lift and began to rise higher into the air. Ichigo shrieked but froze, not wanting to fall. As he got to the level of the tree-tops she even hung on, causing him to grin despite the sharp nails digging into his arm.  
>"P-put me down!"<br>"Aw but that's no fun Koneko-chan!"  
>"NOW, Kish!"<br>He shrugged, causing her to squeak and hold on tighter as his shoulders moved.  
>"Well, I guess... if that's what you really want, honey..."<br>A sudden thought struck Ichigo.  
>"And don't drop me!"<br>"I wouldn't do that!" He exclaimed indignantly. He drifted down slowly, bent his head, lifted Ichigo down, and... unceremoniously dumped her in the canopy of a tree.

"HEY!" Ichigo glared at him from the cluster of branches she had fallen on, on her back with her feet in the air and covered in pine needles. He was laughing so much he could barely breathe, let alone float, so he sank down and landed neatly on the end of a branch, still laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY KISSHU! Get me down, RIGHT NOW!"

Ichigo squirmed around trying to sit up without falling, but the branches were very wobbly so every time she managed to turn over or push herself up, she would fall back again. Kisshu's laughter finally died down, but he still chuckled silently to himself, eyes shining with entertainment.

"Heh, and I thought kittens were meant to be graceful! Want some help, Koneko-Chan?"

"Shut up!"

He rolled his eyes and walked along the wobbling bough towards her, purposely making it bounce with every step. Ichigo squealed and froze with her hands locked tightly around a branch for support.

"K-kisshu! S-stop I'm going to f-WAAH- fall, STOP! PLEASE!"

"Is that begging I hear?" He smirked, bent forward with a hand cupping one oversized ear.

"N-NO WAY-"

He bounced some more.

"AGGHHH! PLEASE STOP IT! OK, OK I BEG YOU!"

He steadied the branch.

"You are SO gonna pay for this later!" She hissed.

He just grinned infuriatingly.

"So, you've had your trick. But since you were such a cute little kitty, I think you deserve a treat, too."

She eyed him warily.

"Aw, don't be like that sweetie!" He stepped off the branch and floated down till she couldn't see him.

"K-kish? Where are you? D-don't- DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME UP HERE!"

"As if I would!" He said in her ear as he came up from underneath and lifted her bridal style. She gasped but had the presence of mind not to struggle in case he decided just to drop her.

As they drifted slowly down to the ground, she could feel his gaze burning into her head, but she kept her face turned firmly away. The freezing wind came up and caught her by surprise, and she shivered violently, but Kisshu pulled her closer to his body and bent protectively around her. A blush spread across her cheeks, strengthening as she realised that she was blushing. Her heart thumped loudly. 'What's going on', she wondered. Soon they were back on the ground. Ichigo tried to jump away and arrange her features into a look of disgust, but her body had better ideas and clung to the source of heat. She could sense his amusement.

"My my, Ichigo, perhaps you'd like me to stay a little longer?" His voice was teasing, but now she heard something else behind it. A slight edge to the sound, almost as if he was begging her, in his own way. Almost as if he actually did love her. She drew in a sharp breath and flung herself away, eyes wide. His eyes seemed to glow slightly in the dim lighting, but she couldn't read anything except mischief in them.

"No! I- I- thank you for getting me down-" she frowned "even though it was your fault in the first place! Now leave me alone! I'm going home." She turned away.

"But you can't leave yet, honey! You still haven't had your treat! What, you thought you treat was being rescued?" He chuckled. "No, it's much better than that!"

Without warning, he teleported in front of her, held her face in his hands, and kissed her. Half of her wanted to pull away, but the other half was... not happy, exactly, but... it certainly wasn't complaining, either. She gulped as he let go and hovered backwards, her composure momentarily gone. His clever eyes narrowed slightly. Normally she would be screaming by now. He drew breath to speak-

"BAKA ALIEN GO AWAY HOW DARE YOU KISS ME WITHOUT PERMISSION I'M NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN..." The tirade continued and he sighed, floating backwards and upwards.

"Ja ne, Koneko-chan! Thanks for the treat!"

With that he teleported out of sight, leaving disgruntled Ichigo staring at the space he had just occupied, rant cut off. Strange, confused feelings rushed through her, and she shook her head to clear it before taking a last nervous look at the dark, empty park and sprinting home.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review! <strong>

**Ichigo: *crying***

***sigh* Ichigo stop complaining, you're not _really _married! You're not old enough and you didn't sign the marriage thingy. -_-;**

**Kish: AW! .**

**Anyway. I don't think that story was my best, it seemed kind of complicated when I reread it, so if you are confused please ask in a review or PM me and I will reply! **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
